


Home Sweet Home

by STsuki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de un día ajetreado, lo mejor de todo es volver a casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Todo con ellos es Non-Con. Y nop, nop, no. No puedo. Además Brock irremediablemente termina siendo el medio para que Bucky se quede con Steve y nop, no, no, no. Eso no está sucediendo, en parte porque no me gusta y porque todas las parejas cracks se merecen respeto y dulzura y no ser utilizadas para un ship más popular, si te gusta “X” escribe “X” desde el principio y no juegues con nuetros endebles corazones XDDD 
> 
> Siento el "balbuceo" por favor siga adelante y pase a leer.

Bucky abrió la puerta del apartamento con una sensación de alivio recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Por fin era viernes y por fin estaba en casa. Alexander Pierce podía irse a la mierda desde ese instante y hasta el lunes con sus nuevas planeaciones escolares. Imbécil bueno para nada. No podía hacerles eso a medio curso, ni a los docentes ni a los alumnos, pero de cualquier forma había creído que abrir así una junta escolar era una buena idea.

 

Un maullido perezoso y un cuerpo suave deslizándose entre sus piernas, lo hicieron sonreír de forma dulce y se inclinó para recoger a _Bones_. Era una pequeña cosa diminuta y marrón.

 

Lo había encontrado hacía un par de semanas en el depósito de basura detrás del callejón de su edificio de apartamentos, cuando había salido a correr. Estaba escuálido y desnutrido, prácticamente en los huesos, debido a ello había elegido ese nombre.

 

Y él era un blando. Siempre lo había sido. Así que esa mañana volvió para tomar el desayuno con él en brazos. Brock solo había visto entre él y el gato un par de veces antes de resoplar y hacerse cargo.

 

Dejo las llaves en un platón de cerámica que estaba sobre un mueble en el pasillo y arrojo su bolsa y saco apenas tuvo el sofá a la vista.

 

—¡Estoy en casa! —dijo entrando a la cocina, escuchando la risa seca de Brock resonar por toda la habitación mientras arrojaba un par de cosas dentro de un olla.

 

—Lo sé, la inquieta bolsa de pelos salió corriendo apenas saliste del ascensor.

 

Bones ronroneó ofendido y Bucky se rio colocándolo en el piso.

 

—No finjas que no te agrada, Bones te conoce mejor.

 

Bucky se deslizo como un mosquito hacia la luz y se aferró ansiosamente a Brock amoldándose a su espalda como una manta de seguridad. Recargo su barbilla contra el hombro que tenía al alcance y gimió abrumado cuando lo sintió levantar su diestra y pasarla con suavidad entre su cabello.

 

—¿Un mal día? —preguntó con suavidad dejándolo aferrarse a él, con ganas de centrarse en algo familiar y agradable.

 

—Maldito sea Pierce y su estúpida forma de dirigir el departamento,  un día voy a matarlo.

 

Brock tarareo aprobatoriamente y Bucky se hundió un poco más contra él, deseando poder estar así para siempre.

 

—Sabes que yo podría hacerlo o puedo llamar a Rollins, aún nos debe un asador.

 

Bucky estallo en risitas tontas sintiendo su pecho contraerse un poco, parecía un estúpido.

 

—Es un dolor en el trasero, pero no creo que se merezca sacar de su retiro a un ex marine —susurro dejando besos cautelosos y ardientes por todo su cuello, presionándose un poco más en su contra, de las caderas hacia abajo—. Además no puedo joderte si estas en prisión —afirmó divertido colocando un mojado y ardiente beso sobre su mandíbula.

 

Brock suspiro despejándose un poco, si dejaba que continuara con los arrumacos empalagosos no podría terminar la cena y dios sabía que de los dos él era quien más posibilidades tenía de poner la cocina en llamas.

 

—Ve a darte una ducha mientras termino, después vamos a cenar e ir a la cama temprano no precisamente a dormir.

 

Barnes se animó al escuchar la última parte y con un suave apretón se alejó sonriendo como loco.

 

—¡Por supuesto señor! ¡A sus órdenes!

 

—Ve a ser un buen soldado —susurró mezclando la olla con movimientos suaves y sensuales. Era una solianka, su favorita y James podía empatizar con el sabor.

 

Ese día había salido más temprano de lo usual del trabajo y había decidido ir por una cena rusa. El stroganoff estaba casi listo y el palmeni había quedado delicioso, sí tenía que decir algo al respecto. Una botella de vodka cortesía de Romanov estaba descansando en la mesa, pero también había preparado té negro por si solo querían relajarse lo suficiente para dormir bien y no despertar al día siguiente con una resaca. El pan de centeno estaba cortado y descansando junto al vodka en la mesa y había una tarta Napoleón acompañada de fresas frescas esperando en la nevera.

 

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hacía algunos años que terminaría viviendo esa dulce domesticidad en un departamento agradable en Brooklyn, con un guapo profesor de ingeniería, le habría disparado en las bolas por burlarse de él.

 

Su encuentro no había sido el más romántico, pero era realista. Barnes y Rogers se habían ofrecido como voluntarios en el centro local de veteranos de guerra por la insistencia de Sam Wilson, un especialista que trabajaba ahí varias veces por semana. Romanov corría el lugar bajo las ordenes de Nick fury como una agencia de espías ultra secreta y quizás hasta mejor.

 

Su última misión había sido algo realmente jodido y en realidad nunca había sido una persona muy estable, sin padres, sin guía, viviendo a la deriva en varias casas de acogida durante su infancia y adolescencia, el ejército había sido una bendición y una maldición; los marines un plus de vigor y adrenalina. Su estancia ahí lo deshumanizo lo suficiente como para tener un inicio áspero con ese montón de gente buena e idealista, que creía que el puto mundo podía mejorarse con solo la intención de hacerlo y la fuerza de voluntad.

 

Rogers había sido el peor de todos, tan abrumador e ingenuo.

 

Así que cuando un día no estaba en sus mejores momentos le dio un puñetazo y después termino peleándose como un perro con Barnes, el amigo idiota co-dependiente de Rogers.

 

De ese instante a este preciso momento en su vida, las cosas habían llevado un agitado peregrinaje, pero había valido la pena, cada gramo de esfuerzo invertido había merecido la pena.

 

—La cena esta lista Bones, ve a molestar a James o se quedara dormido sin cenar y se despertara de madrugada por un aperitivo  y tú y el dormirán en el sofá.

 

—¡Ouch! Me lastimas hombre, no me perdería esta cena por nada del mundo. Te has esforzado mucho en ella —susurro entrando al comedor secándose el cabello descuidadamente, antes de arrojar la toalla al sofá con un movimiento indiferente.

 

Brock Rumlow suspiro a medio camino del comedor con una olla de sopa entre las manos. No importaba cuantas veces se lo dijera, Bucky seguiría haciendo un desorden y después él lo obligaría a limpiarlo desnudo.

 

Una sonrisa enorme se apodero de sus facciones y el responsable de ella se acercó para ayudarle a llevar todo a la mesa, antes claro, de besuquearlo como el maravilloso imbécil adicto al contacto que era.

 

Y sí, todo definitivamente había valido la pena. No desearía estar en otro lugar que no fuera ese: Su hogar.

**Author's Note:**

> Y bien? qué les pareció? Es mi primer intento con el Winterbones :D
> 
> Kudos y comentarios se agradecen un montón!! [También headcanons]
> 
> Perdón por todos los errores que pueda haber lo he revisado lo mejor que pude :P


End file.
